Unexpected Connection
by Gunnery Sergeant
Summary: 5th story in the Reconnection AU. When the events of "Aliyah" lead to a very dangerous mission for Tony, Gibbs will discover how deep his relationship with the younger man really is. AU based on some season 6 and 7 episodes. Gibbs X Tony SLASH.
1. Chapter 1

Hello all, sorry for the long silence (well, for me!) but I underwent surgery to my right hand and that made typing difficult and tiring, hence my lack of posts. Now I'm a bit better, but it will take time before I'll be able to hold a pen again and be able to write.

I hope you'll enjoy this new romp in the Vampire! Gibbs/Tony universe!

**Unexpected Connection**

**By Gunnery Sergeant **

_5__th__ Story in the Reconnection Universe, Tony version. AU set during "Aliyah", with references to some Season 7 episodes._

Thanks to **Finlaure** for the beta reading!

XXXX

Gibbs didn't know how things could have gone so wrong and so quickly.

When a few hours before he had told Tony to stay on Rivkin, he hadn't had any idea what would have happened next. He had had no idea that while he would be talking about Vance in his basement with the Secretary of the Navy, Tony would have gone to Ziva's place to confront her about Rivkin, only to have the door opened by the very man they were trying to track down.

His mate had acted as a concerned friend, not as a NCIS agent, and committed the mistake of not bringing McGee with him as back up. As result, when Rivkin had attacked Tony, he had responded and ended up shooting at the Mossad officer.

Now Rivkin was dead, Mossad wanted answers, Vance was pissed and Ziva…well, only God knew what was going on inside her head, but her behavior toward Tony was everything but friendly.

As for Tony, he had a broken arm and he was in such deep shit Gibbs had no idea how he would be able to pull him out of it.

Sighing, Gibbs opened the door of the conference room, carrying with him the report Ducky had just given him.

"He's dead and I'm not, and I don't have a concrete reason why," Tony was saying to Vance.

Gibbs walked to the table and gave the report to Vance.

"What's this?" asked the director.

"Concrete," Gibbs replied pointing to the line stating the level of alcohol found in the Mossad officer's blood, "Rivkin was hammered."

"He might have had a couple of cocktails, but, I mean, he was doing a pretty good job hammering me. There's no way he was drunk," Tony protested, looking from Gibbs to Vance and back to Gibbs, his eyes silently asking to be believed.

Gibbs believed Tony, but the point was that he wasn't the one his mate needed to convince. "Blood alcohol level was .16," he pointed out as he leant against the wall, listening to the rest of the interview.

"Twice the legal limit to drive," underscored Vance. He passed the report to Tony, who read it and commented, "Huh. Maybe I should have called him a cab."

Gibbs resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He loved Tony's sarcasm and sense of humor, but there were times he wished his mate would simply keep his mouth shut.

Just like now.

"You went off grid," Vance said, his tone hard. "You killed an officer of the Mossad. And to make things worse, the entire crime scene has been blown to hell. People are going to have some questions. You'd better have some damn good answers, Agent DiNozzo."

Tony raised his eyes, looking at Gibbs, and he nodded, telling with his eyes what he couldn't say aloud. The younger man would have to face the music, but Gibbs would be at his side—always.

"Understood," Tony answered firmly.

Vance nodded and stood up, indicating the interview was over. Tony rose to his feet and walked toward the door. As he passed by, Gibbs reached out and patted his butt in silent support.

"Think your boy can handle the meat grinder that's coming?" the director asked, looking toward were Tony had just disappeared.

Gibbs restrained the smile that always rose on his lips when he heard Vance call Tony "his boy". He liked it, but this wasn't the moment to show it. "He'll manage."

"Good, because he's going to have to step up, take one for the team," Vance concluded, making a shiver run along Gibbs' spine.

He still had to digest how his team had been disbanded the previous year, with no explanations given. He also knew the director didn't like Tony that much and would have gladly let him rot on a ship as agent afloat if Gibbs hadn't insisted on have him back. As things were, the vampire didn't trust Vance to do all he could to support Tony during the upcoming trial.

"What's the end game?" he asked, as he walked to the door, barely hearing Vance answer, "Diplomacy."

He wasn't surprised to see Tony lingering in the corridor, his broken arm protectively cradled with his sound one.

"Are you in pain?" Gibbs asked, stepping closer to his mate. "Did you take the painkillers?"

"Not yet," Tony answered, shaking his head. "The pills make me fuzzy and I wanted to be sharp and ready for Toothpick's questions."

Gibbs smirked and lowered his voice. "If you can bear it until we go home, I'll give you some drops to speed up the healing."

As usual, he was pleased when Tony nodded, accepting with no hesitation to drink his blood. He was aware a lot of humans found the idea of tasting blood so revolting they refused to do it even if that meant to renounce to all the benefits that drinking vampires' blood could give them.

However Tony wasn't like that. After the first time, when Gibbs had given him blood in order to save his life, he had taken a liking to it. Not for the taste of the blood, but for the act itself. Tony loved to be the only human Gibbs shared some parts of himself with—his vampire nature, his body, and his blood. It made the younger man feel loved, special, wanted, and safe.

Gibbs had often thought about going to visit Anthony DiNozzo Sr. and shake him so hard his teeth would rattle for the way he had treated his son. He and his own father Jackson had never had an easy relationship since his mother's death. They had ended up not talking to each other for eighteen years. Yet, even during those all stormy fights and that long silence, Gibbs had known Jackson loved him. He had always felt sure of Dad's affection for him, even when he had been too angry to welcome it.

It wasn't the same for Tony. His mate had never been sure of his father's affection. And how could he have been after being forgotten in a hotel room or being disowned while still a kid?

It wasn't surprising Tony wanted so badly to belong with him and to know Gibbs was his as much as he was the older man's.

Gibbs just hoped one day Tony would realize it and stop trying so damn much to get something he already had.

The vampire returned to the present and since he knew there were no security cameras in that part of the corridor, he raised a hand and gently squeezed the back of Tony's neck, before saying, "Time to get back to work."

"On it Boss," the younger man replied with a little smile, falling in step at Gibbs' side as they walked toward the elevator.

TBC

More angst and troubles ahead! Let me know what you think... and remember reviews make me update faster!


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you so much for all your reviews. Since my hand is only partially OK and tires easily, I've to choose wisely how to use it, and I thought you would prefer me to use it for the story rather than to reply privately to each of you. :) _

_Most of you told me you don't like Vance. I've to agree...up to a point. I didn't like Vance in season 5 and 6, because he was written in a way you didn't know if he was a friend or a foe of Team Gibbs. However things changed in season 7. It looks like he and Gibbs found an understanding and they have been working well together since "Good Cop, Bad Cop". I like Season 7 Vance and his relationship with Gibbs, and I loved him in the season finale. I just hope the writers will continue to portray him this way and not revert him to season 6 Vance because, otherwise, with everything he now knows about Gibbs (I've no doubt that even if he didn't read Abby's report he knows/guess its content) he could make our beloved leader's life very difficult._

_That said, Vance behaved in "Aliyah" as a politician more interested in preserving relationship with Mossad/David than protecting Tony or simply pointing out that Mossad had no right to operate on US soil and it wasn't right. He should have pretended explanations from David, not just bow to his wishes...but he didn't. Not in the canon and not in this AU...as you'll see. :)_

XXXX

Gibbs' plans for a quiet evening at home with plenty of time to take care of Tony's arm went down the drain when Vance informed him they would all travel to Israel along with Rivkin's body. They had barely the time to grab their always ready travelling bags from the trunk of their cars before boarding a military cargo plane directed to Tel Aviv.

The healing thus postponed, Tony had to set for swallowing his painkillers, which had the upside to make him sleep like a log for most of the long, bumpy flight. The pills and the confusion they caused to the younger man also offered him the perfect excuse to end up sleeping with his head on Gibbs' shoulder. When Vance had noticed it, the vampire had shrugged his shoulders and rolled his eyes, giving the impression he was accepting the situation only because DiNozzo was hurt and under medication. In reality, having Tony so close contributed to reassure Gibbs after the fright he had felt the night before, when he had rushed to the hospital, knowing his mate was hurt but not how badly…

Gibbs managed to sleep too, so, when they finally landed in Israel, he was well-rested and sharp, ready to do everything was necessary to defend Tony.

When Vance had asked him if his boy was up to take one for the team, Gibbs had answered yes. However he was determined to take one – or more – for his mate. He wouldn't let Leon throw the younger man to the wolves for just diplomacy's sake.

Gibbs didn't like when he and Tony were separated at the airport, but he didn't protest, aside for making a sarcastic comment about the fact he hoped to see DiNozzo again. He was a Marine, a sniper, and he knew when he had to wait and when he had to fight. He knew when it was the time to act and when it was the time to stay calm and just wait for the events to unfold.

Once they reached the Mossad HQ in Tel Aviv, Gibbs and Vance were escorted deep into the building, to an observation room where they could be witness to Tony's interrogation. On their way there, Gibbs came face to face with Eli David for the first time and the two men squared off, verbally. The vampire walked away from the brief encounter with the impression the Mossad director was the kind of man no one wanted to have as an enemy, but also no one could completely trust as ally. In short, he was a very dangerous man and Gibbs hated to know Tony would have to face him alone, without him on his six.

Gibbs entered in the observation room and took a seat as Vance remained standing. The room wasn't like the one back at NCIS, there was no one-way mirror that allowed them to see what was going on the other side. There was just a monitor, and Gibbs saw that Tony was sitting at the end of a long table in what looked more a conference room than an interrogation room, which reassured him a bit.

Eli David appeared on the monitor and sat at the opposite end of the table from Tony.

"_Agent DiNozzo...my sincere apologies for your wait,"_ the older man began, in a tone what so insincere even Vance picked it up.

"_That's okay,"_ Tony answered calmly, _"I dig hanging out in concrete bunkers. Especially after 12-hour plane rides in cramped quarters."_

Gibbs hid his smile behind a hand as Vance threw him a glance that meant, "Is he mad or what?"

"_Your sarcasm is noted,"_ David answered his tone colder than before.

"_So's your shirt. Nice style. What is it? Zegna? Cavalli? You got good taste," _Tony replied, gesturing vaguely with his right hand.

"_I'm not certain how my apparel applies to your visit,"_ David commented, slightly puzzled.

"_And I am not certain how you can classify my visit... as a visit. All right. Just so we understand this is what I do for a living. I interrogate people all day long. So I know all the tricks of the trade. And nothing that you do is going to intimidate me,"_ Tony said firmly, but with a hint of amusement, his eyes firmly locked on the man at the other side of the table.

Gibbs liked how Tony was acting. He knew his mate was worried, but he wasn't showing any of his concerns. He knew that Eli David was like an animal, and you can't allow animals, especially dangerous ones, to smell your fear, otherwise you're doomed.

_"Interrogate?"_ David said, as if he was taken aback by Tony's words. _"This is an Assembly Room. It's a place for mutual discussion. You have yet to see our Interrogation Room. But if you continue with childish arrogance, I promise that you will."_ The Mossad Director added with more than a hint of menace in his tone.

"Son of a bitch," Vance swore, turning to look at Gibbs. "How many times did I tell DiNozzo to leave his smart-ass attitude back in DC?"

"You should have checked his bags," Gibbs replied, sarcastic.

"I thought you said your boy was up for this."

"You're the one who threw him to the wolves, Leon. Let him fight his own way." Gibbs was beginning to see what Tony was doing. His mate was trying to lull David to believe he wasn't anything more than a foolish, over-grown frat-boy. He wanted to induce his opponent to lower his guard—and then, only then, he would strike out. It was a risky move, because David was probably the toughest opponent Tony had ever faced, but Gibbs was confident he could do it.

"You call this a fight?" Vance asked him, gesturing to the screen just as Ziva joined them. "He'd better start showing me something."

"Taking one for the team? He already has," replied Gibbs, throwing a look at Ziva.

"_No, Agent DiNozzo, what you need to understand is that I am very aware of who you are_," Eli David was now saying, tapping the closed folder in front of him, _"Your achievements and your misjudgments."_

"_Okay,"_ Tony interrupted him. _"Stop right there. If this is about my Twitter page, I just want to clarify. I had a couple of cocktails, and, what can I say? Sometimes I get a little chatty."_

"_Do you know who I am?"_ David asked, and Gibbs thought there was a hint of confusion in him, as he couldn't understand why the other man kept on behaving like a careless fool.

"_You're the director of Mossad and Ziva's father. Although I'm not sure which one's asking the questions? Sometimes it is hard to separate,"_ was Tony's calm, sincere answer.

"_And it appears that you have had difficulty separating your work from your emotions, as well. You believed Officer Rivkin was bad?"_

"_He killed an American agent."_

"_An accident, unlike his death, which was intentional,"_ Eli David stood up and walked to the other side of the table. _"But what was behind that intent? Retribution...for an agent you had never even met?" _he asked, leaning over Tony, who kept staring straight ahead, as if the other man was still sitting in front of him. _"You knew that Officer Rivkin would be at Ziva's apartment. You went there to confront him, to provoke him. And once again, you blurred the lines, Agent DiNozzo, between your professional duty and your personal desires. You wanted Rivkin out of my daughter's life, so you killed him. Isn't that the truth, Agent DiNozzo?"_

Gibbs smirked behind his hand as he heard David implicitly affirm the younger man was interested in Ziva as more than a colleague. He was relieved their relationship hadn't ended up in Tony's dossier, not because he feared being discovered, but because he could use that to make absolutely clear – to David, but also to Leon and Ziva, who were now looking at him – his mate had most certainly not acted out of petty jealousy.

"_It's like I told our director,"_ Tony answered to David's accusations, still staring straight ahead. _"I went to Officer David's apartment, at which time Officer Rivkin attacked me. It was kill or be killed."_

"_If that were true, my friend," _David commented, stepping behind Tony and putting his hands over his shoulders, _"you would be dead."_

Gibbs had to silence the angry growl rising in his throat as he saw the Mossad Director squeeze hard on Tony shoulders, making his mate grimace with pain. He clenched his fists with the effort of not letting his fangs descend. He was usually very good at keeping his instincts under control, but his mate was hurting and that sent him in an over-protective mood. He wanted nothing more than rush in the other room, pull David away from Tony and teach him what happened to those who dared to hurt what was his, but he knew his mate wouldn't want it. After the painful outcome of Gibbs' revelation to the team, Tony had made him promise to never reveal himself again unless it was absolutely necessary—and this wasn't the case. Gibbs was still convinced Tony could have the upper hand over Eli David, and so he forced himself to relax and keep on watching what was going on in the other room.

"_You wouldn't mind that, would you?"_ Tony answered past the pain David's grip on his shoulders was causing. _"You send all your rogue agents to DC? Make it our mess? Huh? I guess I shouldn't be surprised about Rivkin, considering you did the same thing with Ari, and he was your son. Speaking of family, what kind of a father would throw an out-of-control assassin at his own daughter?"_

_There,_ Gibbs thought, nodding to himself. Tony was starting his counter-attack, and by the expression on David's face, it was clear the man hadn't been expecting it nor he knew where his mate was heading. _Good job, Tony, keep him unbalanced, keep him guessing where this will lead—and then strike out. I know you can do it. _

As if he heard his thoughts, Tony turned to look at Eli David and asked, with a tone that implied the Mossad director was doing a lousy job at controlling his people _"What kind of business are you running here, huh? Everyone just runs around doing whatever the hell they want?"_

David reacted to the accusation by grabbing Tony by the neck and this time Gibbs couldn't contain his tension—nor could Vance. They looked at each other, and the vampire knew Leon was aware he was a just a moment away from rushing into the other room.

"_They do as I say,"_ David hissed angrily, his face close to Tony's.

"_Rivkin?"_

"_Always."_

Tony turned toward the corner where the camera was set and looked meaningfully at it. He knew Gibbs and Vance were watching and he knew he had just delivered a knock-out. David knew it too, because he stepped back and snorted in amusement.

Gibbs had to concede it: the man was aware he had fallen straight into a trap, and was gracious about it.

Ziva walked away and Gibbs followed her out of the room, but not before throwing a meaningful glance to Vance. As far as he was concerned the tables had been turned and now it was Eli David who had to justify his actions. Leon had better take advantage of it to make sure Tony's position was completely cleared. If he didn't…well, that meant Gibbs would have a private meeting with the Mossad director and settle the matter in a different, not so very diplomatic way.

TBC

I always liked how Tony played Eli David during the interrogation. But is David as gracious as Gibbs thinks? This will go AU from next chapter. In the meantime let me know what you think... and remember reviews make me update faster!


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you all for your reviews! I really appreciated them. I'm happy you liked my rewriting of the interrogation scene. I loved Tony in that scene. :) As for Vance, keep in mind I wrote him in this story based on what we saw of him in season 6..._

XXXX

Three hours later – Gibbs had just returned from an unscheduled coffee run in town – he was summoned in Eli David's office.

When he arrived in the antechamber, he was happy to see Tony was there too. They had been kept separated for the entire day and he was relieved to see his mate seemed to be well.

They had no time to talk to each other before they were ushered into David's office. Once inside, they saw Vance and Ziva were there too, both of them standing at the sides of Director David's desk.

The Mossad director folded his hands on his desk and smiled slightly as he said, "Agent DiNozzo, I have evaluated the situation in the view of our talk, and I came to the conclusion there were no second ends in your actions against Michael Rivkin."

Gibbs saw Tony relax at his side, but he didn't. His gut was churning and he didn't like the fact Vance doing everything he could to avoid meeting his eyes.

"However your unprofessional behavior resulted in the death of a good officer, an officer who had a very important mission to carry on. A mission that still needs to be accomplished."

Gibbs' eyes narrowed as he began to wonder where this was leading.

"Ziva will carry on the mission and you, Anthony DiNozzo, will help her."

"No." Gibbs spoke even before Eli David finished his line.

He couldn't allow it. It was too dangerous. First of all Tony was hurt. Secondly, he was a civilian, with none of the military training the missions usually undertaken by Mossad officers required. Thirdly, Ziva had given plenty of indications she had lost her trust in him. How could Gibbs possibly trust her to have Tony's six in a life or death situation?

"No one is asking for your approval, Gibbs," Vance interjected. "We're just letting you know out of courtesy. You said DiNozzo is up to take one for the team—and he will."

"The hell he will-" Gibbs began angrily, but Tony reached out with his hand, touching his forearm.

"I'll do it, Boss," he said calmly.

"DiNozzo-" Gibbs wanted to protest, but Tony looked at him firmly in the eyes, telling him to be quiet.

"I'll do it," Tony repeated. "It's my duty."

Gibbs gritted his teeth and nodded curtly, bowing to his mate's will, even if he didn't like it a bit. He turned to look at Vance in a way that meant 'You haven't heard the last of this', then he focused on Ziva. "Make sure he comes back in one piece."

Her nod did little to reassure him, and only the fact Tony actually wanted to do this stopped Gibbs from using his power of persuasion to influence the others and put an end to this idiocy.

He looked straight at Eli David and said, "I want to talk with DiNozzo alone, in a place of my choice, with none of your cronies spying on us."

Vance opened his mouth to protest, but David just nodded, "Of course. There are many places around here – bars, restaurants, hotels – where you can talk in privacy. However Agent DiNozzo will have to be back here in two hours—or I will send someone to collect him and that might turn unpleasant," the Mossad director concluded with a hint of menace in his voice.

'_Yeah, send someone',_ Gibbs thought but didn't say, '_and we'll see for whom this will turn unpleasant'. _Instead he nodded and muttered, "All right."

He turned on his heels and walked toward the door, not even bothering to say to Tony to follow him, because he knew his mate was right behind him.

Gibbs waited until they were outside the Mossad QH before asking the question that had been burning inside him.

"Why the hell didn't you let me fight to take you out of this?"

"Because I didn't want an out from this, Jethro. I think it's the right punishment."

"Punishment?" Gibbs stopped on his tracks and glared at Tony, "Punishment for what? For killing Rivkin before he killed you?"

"No. For not taking McGee as back up when I went to Ziva's apartment. I knew in my gut it was Rivkin, a man who had already killed a federal agent, and yet I went there alone."

"You did what you thought right; you wanted to protect Ziva."

"No, Jethro," Tony shook his head. "I didn't think at all. That was my mistake, and I want to take full responsibility for it."

They stared at each other, standing still in the middle of a crowded street, each of them trying to convince the other he was right.

Gibbs was aware what it would be so easy to persuade Tony to think like him, but he also knew he could never do it. He loved and respected him too much to even think to influence or coax him against his will.

Tony wanted to do this. He felt it was the right thing to do, and Gibbs could only accept his decision and give him his blessing.

"Okay," he said softly, "okay." A deep sigh, "There is a small hotel around the corner. Let's check in. I want to fix your arm before we go back. I don't trust Eli David to wait until it's healed before sending you on this mission, whatever it is."

Tony nodded and added softly, "You'll do more than heal my arm, right? We have just two hours before we get separated for God only knows how long and I don't want to waste a single moment of it."

Gibbs smiled, "Yeah, we'll do much more than heal your arm…"

He wanted, no needed, time to properly say goodbye to Tony. He needed to make some more memories to keep him company for when he would be alone—and he wanted his mate to have the chance to make his own memories too.

TBC

So, did you like this twist? What will happen next? Will this turn M rated or not? Let me know what you think... and remember reviews make me update faster!


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you all for the reviews! I really appreciated them. :) Now here there is the new...**M** rated...chapter. Enjoy!

XXXX

As soon as the door of their hotel room was locked, Gibbs checked the shutters and that no one could be spying them from outside. He also sent a magnetic pulse inside the room, one that would put out of order any listening or recording device that might have been hidden there. Mossad, it was said, had eyes and ears everywhere and he wanted to take every precaution. Better being prudent than sorry.

Once he was sure he and Tony were really alone, Gibbs removed his jacket and bit down on his right wrist, breaking the skin. Without words, he raised his arm near his mate's face, and watched as the younger man lowered his head, his tongue sticking out to collect the drops of blood that had poured out from the little wound.

The feel of a wet tongue running along his skin sent a surge of lust straight to his cock and Gibbs groaned aloud, which caused Tony to smile with mischief. His mate kept licking at the sensitive skin of his wrist long after the blood had stopped pouring, fully knowing the effect he was having on the older man.

In the end Gibbs retracted his arm and stepped back, breathing deeply to regain his control. He wanted nothing more than rip Tony's clothes off and take him there, against the wall, but he couldn't. First of all, he needed to wait until his blood worked its magic on the younger man's bones. Secondly, he couldn't afford to ruin their clothes, because they had left their bags at the Mossad HQ.

"I hate when you let your common sense win over your desire," Tony pouted. "I like you wild and unrestrained."

"I know, but we can hardly return there with ripped shirts and bruised mouths."

"Yeah… right." Tony sighed and tried flexing the fingers of his left arm. His expression brightened and looking up at Gibbs he smiled. "It doesn't hurt anymore."

"Good."

On common accord, they started shedding their clothes. They undressed slowly, each of them watching intently as the other stripped, not wanting to lose a moment of their last time of intimacy for who-only-knew how long.

Once naked, Gibbs let his fangs descend and closed in on his mate, seizing him by the shoulders and shoving him into the nearby wall. He pressed against Tony's hot body so that their hard cocks were trapped between their bellies as he moved in to capture the younger man's mouth in a deep kiss.

When he let go of Tony's lips they were both breathing harshly. His mate grabbed his ass, pulling him even closer and murmured huskily, "Take me…want you inside…"

Gibbs shook his head, even if a jolt of pure lust zipped to his balls and cock at the plea in his mate's voice. He wanted nothing more than do as Tony asked but he couldn't.

"I can't…we have no lube…"

"I don't care…"

"But I do…Don't want to hurt you…We'll have to make do like this…"

He silenced further protest by kissing Tony again, hard and deep, as he began rocking his hips against the other man's.

The friction was good, but not enough…He freed his mouth and spit on his hand, then reached down to coat Ton's cock with it.

His mate moaned loudly and bucked into his hand. "Feels good," he whispered. He moved his own hand so he could stroke Gibbs' cock, his fingers rubbing against the slit.

The vampire groaned and exhaled. "Of course it does." He held his hand under Tony's chin, meeting his gaze and commanded, "Spit."

Tony obeyed and Gibbs used his saliva to coat his own cock, allowing it to slide more freely against their hard bellies. Then he pressed again against his mate and this time Tony gave as much as he got, his hips bucking and thrusting in rhythm with Gibbs'.

The younger man clutched at Gibbs' hip, making those little breathy, needy noises that always managed to drive him wild. The vampire growled low in his throat, rocking into Tony hard enough to bang his head into the wall. Cock rubbed against cock, the sensation leaving both men gasping.

"Gorgeous," Gibbs murmured near his mate's ear, his mouth nibbling at the spot where shoulder and neck met. The need to sink his fangs into the tanned flesh was growing inside him, but he wanted to drag the moment out and enjoy the anticipation as much as he liked to prolong their pleasure as much as possible.

"So are you, Jethro," Tony moaned, his eyes closed and his head thrown back against the wall, neck bared and waiting for Gibbs' bite.

Gibbs could sense Tony was close now, his body shuddering and demanding release. He too was approaching the end of his endurance, the pressure coiling in his abdomen and balls. He opened his mouth and went down on his mate's neck, moaning aloud as the warm blood gushed in his mouth.

Tony cried out and came, his warm seed coating both their bellies as his hands tightened so hard on Gibbs' upper arm he knew there would be bruises. A moment later, the vampire lost track of all sensations beyond his cock as he came.

Coming back to reality, Gibbs sagged forward and rested against Tony who, in turn, let the wall support both their weight. He stayed like that until his breathing calmed and his heart rate lowered and then raised his head, sticking out his tongue to heal the bite on Tony's neck.

"Don't," his mate whispered, and Gibbs looked up, his eyes meeting Tony's serious ones. "I want to carry it on me for as long as possible."

Gibbs nodded, understanding his need. "I hate to not to be able to be near you."

"I know, Jethro. I hate to leave you behind, but I need to do this." Tony cupped his face and both his hands and added, "I promise I'll take care of myself, but should something happen to me, you must remember the promise you made in Stillwater."

"DiNozzo-" Gibbs tried to pull away, but Tony tightened his hold on his face.

"Gibbs. Your promise. I expect you to keep it." Then he added, more softly, "Please, Jethro."

Gibbs nodded curtly, even if his heart twisted at the mere idea of losing Tony. "I'll do it."

"Good." Tony relaxed and letting go of his face, he wrapped his arms around Gibbs and pulled him in a strong embrace, which the vampire returned with equal strength.

They stood like that for a long time, simply basking in each others warmth and scent, storing those sensations into their memories, until a little, mischievous grin appeared on Tony's lips.

"My watch says we still have 35 minutes before we have to leave. Any idea of how we could spend them?" he asked arching his brow, as his hand slid between their bodies to squeeze Gibbs' cock, showing he had a pretty darn good idea of what they could do to occupy their time...

X

Later that same evening, as the sun began to set over the hills near the Tel Aviv airport, Gibbs steeled himself and said goodbye to Tony.

This wasn't the first time they had been separated since they became partners; Tony had been sent away to serve as agent afloat after Jenny's death, but this time was completely different.

Back then Gibbs had known exactly where Tony was and what he was probably doing. He had known that his mate was just an email away, and that they could contact each other when the loneliness grew too strong. Now, instead, he was aware the chances he could communicate with Tony would be nil. David – Ziva or Eli, it didn't matter – wouldn't allow that.

Gibbs hated it with every fibre of his being, but this was Tony's decision and could only respect it.

So, as they shook hands on the tarmac near the lowered ramp of the plane that was waiting to carry him back to America, Gibbs said, "Try and get back in one piece, DiNozzo."

"I'll do my best, Boss," Tony answered with one of his impudent grins.

"You'll better—or I'll kick your ass so hard you won't be able to sit down for a month."

"Ouch! But how I'll be able to do my job if I can't sit? Will you oblige me to type while kneeling, as you did once with McGeek?" Tony replied. "Oh, and speaking of Probie, tell his promotion to senior agent is only temporary and not to get too comfortable, because, as the 'Governator' once said, 'I'll be back'."

This was the exchange the people who were witnessing to their goodbye expected from them, from 'the second B is for bastard' Gibbs and smart-ass, never-serious-enough DiNozzo.

However their eyes were saying very different things.

"_Please be careful. Never let your guard down. Return to me. Don't make me keep faith to that promise."_

"_Take care of yourself. Eat, sleep, and don't drink too much. Try not to worry. Go to visit Bill. Say hello to Jack for me."_

When they couldn't drag the moment anymore, they let their hands fell at their sides and took a step back.

"_Semper Fi,_ Anthony," Gibbs said, making it both a salute and a promise.

"_Semper Fi,_ Boss," Tony answered in kind.

Gibbs then turned on his heels and walked up the ramp without looking back even once.

TBC

So, you liked the hot action? What will happen next? Let me know what you think and remember, as usual, that reviews make me update faster!


	5. Chapter 5

Thabk you all for the reviews, they really make my day. :)

As for **WCUGirl's** question: Gibbs completely healed Tony's arm but, even if it wasn't explicitly said, Tony knows he will have to keep on faking it is still broken and wear the sling, because of course such a quick healing would cause too many questions.

XXXX

The following weeks were very hard for Gibbs.

He missed seeing Tony at work every day, listening to him as he teased McGee or verbally sparred with Ziva. Vance had wanted Gibbs to choose two temporary replacements to cover Tony and Ziva's positions, but he had agreed only on one. Agent Cassie Yates sat now behind Ziva's desk, while Tony's place was empty, waiting for his rightful owner's return.

Gibbs missed the younger man in the evenings, when Agent Gibbs and Agent DiNozzo's masks were put away and they could be just Jethro and Tony, a vampire and his mate, partners.

He missed their quiet dinners in the kitchen, their evenings in front of the TV – usually at Tony's place—watching movies or baseball games. He missed working on his boat while listening to Tony as the younger man invented always new and more imaginative ways to explain how Gibbs would move the "Kelly" out of the basement.

And, of course, he missed having Tony in his bed. He missed the passion that always burned between them, ready to spring to life with a mere look or touch, but also the tenderness of their gentler moments, and the hours spent just simply spooned together while talking well into the night.

Most of all he missed the way he could be fully himself with Tony. The way the younger man accepted everything he was, without reservations or hesitation. Tony might not understand what being a vampire really meant, but he understood what being a vampire's mate meant and he never backed away from his responsibilities. And also, damn it, it was always so hot and breathtakingly beautiful to watch him bare his neck, welcoming Gibbs' bite with a smile on his lips and love and trust in his eyes...

During those weeks Gibbs found himself regretting what had happened the year before, when he had been forced to reveal his true nature to the team in order to save Tony's life. He regretted how the others' inability to accept him had obliged him to erase their memories of those events. In these days he would have welcome the chance to be able to share his concerns for Tony – and not just as a friend – with Abby or Ducky, but that could never be. The team – or what was left of it – didn't know what he was really feeling, and they also needed him to be his usual self, strong and confident and with everything under control.

Thus Gibbs allowed himself to think of Tony, wondering how and where he was and what he was doing, only when he was alone.

As he lay alone in his bed in his darkened room, he found himself wondering if this was what Shannon had felt every time he was deployed. Had she felt this same loneliness mixed with worry made even more acute by the lack of news or contacts?

If she had, Shannon had never complained about it, strong woman she had been. Gibbs was glad he hadn't known back then what it really felt to be the one left behind, because he was now painfully aware of how little reassurances and promises could do to soothe the worry and the uncertainty of not knowing if you would ever see again your loved one.

XXXX

Sixteen days after leaving Tony in Israel, Gibbs walked down to the lab carrying a cup of 'Caf-Pow!'. He had just crossed the threshold when Abby grabbed him by an arm and pulled him inside, locking the door behind him.

"Abbs?" he asked, taken aback by her move. He saw McGee sitting at the computer behind her and it clicked into his brain. "What have you found?"

Abby flashed him a smile and turned to look at McGee. "See? I told you he'd have understood at once."

McGee nodded and Gibbs walked closer to both of them. "So?"

"Gibbs, you know this lack of news from Tony and Ziva has been upsetting me a lot. Well, not just me. All of us. It couldn't go on, so Tim and I did a bit of digging..."

Gibbs noticed McGee lower his eyes. "And where did you dig, exactly?"

Abby grimaced, "Vance's computer."

"And?" he pressed, feeling there was more.

"The Mossad database."

Gibbs almost groaned. He just hoped they had covered their tracks well or Vance would want their heads... "What did you find?"

"That a Kidon team has left Tel Aviv directed to Aqaba in Jordania two days ago. Tony is travelling with them," McGee answered.

"Aqaba is sea town with an important harbour. My guess is they are going to board ship," Abby interjected, typing something on her computer, "but we can't discover which one. The security is very lousy and not all the ships are registered." She pouted as she contemplated a list of ship names and destinations.

Gibbs looked at the list and then at the map Abby had uploaded on another screen. The Gulf of Aqaba opened on the Red Sea and the most logical destination for ship departing from there was Africa; especially because the Kidon squad could have travelled by land to other possible locations such Saudi Arabia, Yemen or Oman.

"The Horn of Africa," Gibbs muttered pointing at the screen. "That's where they are going."

"The Horn of Africa? You mean Somalia?" Abby cringed and raised her balled fists. "Gibbs, Somalia is very dangerous and Mossad is taking Tony there? Are they mad or what?"

Gibbs just stared at her. He felt the desire to strangle Vance: if only that damned man had just said no to David's request before Tony could hear it, now his mate wouldn't be on route to one of the most dangerous places on Earth. Shit!

Trying not to betray his worry, Gibbs pulled Abby into a hug. "DiNozzo is a big boy, Abbs, and Ziva is with him. I'm sure they'll be fine," he whispered into her hair. He met McGee's eyes from above her head and added, "Keep on looking for information, but be careful, don't let Mossad – or Vance – discover what you're doing."

"Okay, Boss," McGee nodded sharply, clearly relieved Gibbs wasn't angry for what they had done.

As for Gibbs, the news what Eli David had sent Tony – and Ziva too - to Somalia did little to assuage his concerns for his mate, but it was still better than knowing nothing at all.

TBC

Just a short snippet, but the next one will be longer, I promise. In the meantime, let me know what you think and remember that reviews make me update faster! (although, just to make this clear, I'll never leave a story uncomplete because I don't get "enough" reviews, as a lot of authors threaten to do. I hate that and I would never do it to my readers).


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you for all the reviews!

XXXX

_The cabin is humid, small, cramped; the bunks set one close to the other. He sniffs the air and regrets doing it when his nose is assaulted by the smell of urine, fish and cabbage._

_He dumps his backpack on a bunk and grimaces when he sees a cockroach run away. Geez, he just hopes there won't be rats too, but he won't count on it. _

"_Dinner is almost ready," Aviv says from the threshold and his stomach clenches. He doesn't want to know what they will be served as food. He's just grateful for the snacks he managed to stock in his backpack, even if he knows he cannot survive only on nougat chocolate bars._

_He looks around, hearing people talk in languages he cannot understand and his loneliness increase. _

_He sees Ziva attach a creased old photo to the wall near her bunk and he steps closer to study it. It doesn't take long to realize who the three children in the photo are: Ziva, her sister Tali and Ari, the bastard who killed Kate._

_He reaches out with a finger and runs it along the photo, wishing he too had been foolish enough or sentimental enough to carry with him a photo of his family, of the man that, contrary to Ziva's relatives in that picture, is waiting for him at home, probably worrying all the time, eating too little and sleeping badly._

"_Let's go to eat," Ben-Gidon says, "and then we will explore a bit. The Damocles is a big ship and I want to know what it is transporting."_

_He just nods, and follows the other out of the cabin..._

The alarm went off and Gibbs woke up with a start. He blinked his eyes and reached out with a hand to switch off the clock.

When silence fell on the room, he thought of the strange dream he just had. He had no doubt it had been prompted by what Abby had told him the previous day, with his mind adding some details, such as the name of the ship.

He shook his head. It wasn't important, it was just a dream fuelled by too much bourbon and even more loneliness, and who cared from what remote corner of his mind came the names "Aviv", "Ben-Gidon" and "Damocles"?

Sighing, Gibbs threw back the covers and stood up, stretching his back before starting getting ready for his day.

XXXX

_He's in the common room, sitting with the crew and watching a soccer game. Or better, he's giving the impression of watching the TV, because in reality he's observing Ziva and Ben-Gidon whispering to each other._

_His gut churns. He feels there is something off, so when the other two leave the room, he follows them. They notice him but, as usual, they treat him as if he doesn't exist. They trust him to keep his mouth shut, however, so they go on with their talk as they walk along the corridor._

"_We make landfall in two days," Ziva comments, and he has the impression she is perplexed by Ben-Gidon's behavior. _

"_That's the schedule."_

"_There have been no changes?"_

_Ben-Gidon turns to look at him, his face grim. "I have Aviv monitoring all onboard transmissions."_

_He takes the look he has just been given as an invitation to step into the conversation, so he says, "Too far at sea for radio to land."_

"_Satellite phones," the Kidon leader answers._

"_You do not trust the captain?" Ziva asks._

"_I do not trust anyone," Ben-Gidon hisses. "Yosef has been in contact with Saleem's courier."_

"_To alert him of their arrival," he suggests, even if his gutting is churning even more._

"_You think he suspects us?" interject Ziva, and the worry in her eyes doesn't reassure him at all._

"_I think there is too much talk," Ben-Gidon answers. "We need silence."_

"_You are contemplating a change to the plan," Ziva declares as he rolls his eyes. Great, just what they needed. A change of plan…_

"_Tomorrow the ship will be in range of the coast. We cannot do anything until then." Ziva turns around, wanting to leave but Ben-Gidon stops her. "Ziva...Your father says any means necessary."_

_A shiver runs along his spine. He doesn't like Eli David. He's a man who had a son with a Palestinian woman only to have a mole in Hamas…He doesn't want to know what he intends with 'any means necessary'._

_Ben-Gidon walks away, but he stays with Ziva. She seems very upset, and despite the fact she barely talks to him, he feels his place is with her. She's still his partner and he hopes one day she will remembers he's her partner too._

_A man steps into the corridor and he looks at Ziva. He has recognized the guy; he's Daniel Shalev, the man who helped then to book a passage on the ship. He's walking in the opposite direction and without exchanging a single word, they follow him. They saw him enter in a room and retrieve a satellite phone hidden there. He looks at Ziva, waiting for her lead, but she shakes her head, and point to the direction they came from._

_They find Ben-Gidon and report him what they saw. The Kidon leader – he will never think of Ben-Gidon as 'their' leader, 'cause he has only one leader, and that man isn't here now – isn't pleased at all. _

_In fact, he's very pissed off as he strides out of the common room along with Aviv._

"_You cannot be certain that Shalev has told the crew anything," Ziva tries to reason with him as they all follow him along the narrow corridors._

"_I will not take that chance," Ben-Gidon says. "We may have already been delivered like rats to the trap. If we have been compromised, Ziva-"_

_Ben-Gidon never completes the line. A crew member appears in one of the corridors shouting something and Aviv reacts to it by shooting at the guy. _

"_Aviv!" Ziva shouts as they all take cover, but it's already too late. Hell has been unleashed and bullets are flying everywhere._

_It's only when he sees Ziva and Ben-Gidon take two heavy automatic weapons out of their backpack he realizes with horror what their contingency plan is…_

Gibbs woke up with a start, his ears still ringing with the sound of bullets flying past his head in close quarters.

He switched on the bedside table lamp with shaking hands and reclined back against the mattress, trying to collect his thoughts.

There was something strange about his dream…it seemed too detailed, too real to be just the product of his subconscious. He could almost smell the gunpowder in the air and feel the ship rock under his feet.

It felt like he was looking at things and people with someone else's eyes.

No, not just someone. Tony.

He had seen things with Tony's eyes.

He had felt Tony's emotions.

But how was it possible?

The first time it had happened he had thought it was because he had drunk a bit too much, but he hadn't touched any alcohol in the past three days.

He rubbed a hand across his face as he tried to understand what was going on. He knew some vampires were precognitive, but he was also aware he wasn't among them.

Gibbs rose from the bed, opened his closet, and knelt on the floor. He searched among his stuff until he found the hidden safe where he kept the book on his kin he had used to teach Kelly about their heritage. It was the same book his Mom had used with him, and he hadn't taken it out of the safe since his daughter's death.

He retrieved the old volume and sat with his back against the closet. He blew away the dust covering the book, opened it and went straight to the index page. He scanned the various topics listed, looking for something that might explain what was going on between him and Ziva, until he read "**Mental connection between vampires and their mates— page 305".**

He went to page 305 and read it quickly. Several lines caught his attention:

**In some pairings, the connection between the mates is so strong and deep they can communicate with just their thoughts. One of the partners can "see" what the other does, and they can have conversations inside their minds, even if their locations are fairly distant. **

**This kind of connection has been known to happen mostly in vampire/vampire pairings, but there are records of a few vampire/human pairings that have managed to develop this skill. In all these cases, the human partners had demonstrated to be remarkably strong willed and to have complete trust in their vampire mates.**

**The mental connection can develop at any moment, without warning, but it isn't automatic or invasive. The partners can choose the thoughts they want to share and keep the others for themselves.**

Gibbs closed the book and leant his head against the closet's door as he cursed under his breath.

If only Abby had accepted him the year before! Hadn't he been forced to erase her memory, he could now go to visit her with the information he had acquired in his dreams – the name of the ship and of the Kidon leader – and see if they existed for real or if he was just imagining things.

Gibbs hoped it was the former, but he didn't wish to get his spirits too high, because life that taught him that the higher hopes and expectations, the harder was the fall where reality shattered them.

TBC

So, what is happening with Gibbs? And what will happen to Tony? Let me know, and remember reviews make me update faster!


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks so very much for all the reviews!**

XXXX

Four days later it was Sunday and Gibbs and his team weren't on call. At 1430 he was in his backyard fixing his fence when he suddenly heard a voice that sounded like Tony's.

/Ah, Boss, I wish you could see this. The stars are beautiful here- the only nice thing in this forsaken place—and it'd be so great to make love and then fall asleep beneath them. /

Gibbs let the hammer fall and sat down on the grass. Was that really Tony's voice, reaching him thanks to a mental connection? Or was he just imagining it?

There was only a way to know. Taking a deep breath he asked, /Where are you Tony? /

/Somalia desert, near a place called Baidoa, / was the prompt answer.

/You're no longer on the Damocles? / he commented surprised.

/The Damocles is no more. They sunk it. /

/Who?/

/Ziva and her boss, Malachi Ben-Gidon./

Tony was answering to Gibbs' questions promptly, with no hesitation, as if they were having a normal sit-rep. He wondered if his mate was thinking he was imagining he was having a conversation with him...By his talk about the stars, it had to be night in Somalia, and Tony perhaps was half-dozing ...which meant Gibbs had to gather as much information as possible before the younger man fell completely asleep.

/Why did they sink it? /

/Because they killed the entire crew, Boss, and you cannot govern a ship without a crew.../

/Yeah.../ Gibbs nodded softly, noticing how Tony had said 'they', not 'us'.

/Oh hell, all this sun on my head isn't doing me any good...I'm imagining things...Oh Jethro, I miss you so much.../

/I miss you too Tony, and you aren't imagining anything. We're really talking—in our minds. /

/Yeah, sure, / came the sarcastic reply.

/Tony, sometimes vampires can establish a mental connection with their mates…that's why we are talking this way. /

Silence.

Tony was quiet for a long time when he said, his mental voice full of wonder. /Are we really talking? Is it really you, Boss? /

/Yes, Tony, it's me. We're talking. / Gibbs smiled at his mate's awe. Oh God, his mate! It felt so good to talk with him!

Silence again. Then, /How do you know about the Damocles? /

/'Cause I saw it, Tony. I saw it with your eyes. I also witnessed to the start of the gunfight…This is how I realized I wasn't just dreaming about you but that there was something else at work. /

/Quite a way to realize it…/

/Tony, listen to me: I've no idea of how long we can keep on talking like this before we get too tired. What's your situation? What's your mission?/

/We must find a terrorist called Ulman Saleem and kill him. His camp is somewhere near Beledweyne, near the Ethiopian border. And before you ask it, with 'we' I mean Ziva and I. Ben-Gidon stayed in Mogadishu./

/Wasn't he the leader of the group? /

/Yep, but he was wounded in the gunfight./

/Did you contact Eli David and told him what happened? /

Tony let out the mental equivalent of a bitter laugh. /Sure we did, and the bastard said to proceed. That we had to follow the courier to Saleem. He thinks this is the best chance we have. Yeah, he included himself in the 'we'! As if he's the one actually risking getting killed! Anyway, after Ziva heard that, she told Ben-Gidon she would go alone. She wanted me to stay back too, but you know me, Boss…She's my partner, how could I have let her face Saleem and his men alone? /

/You couldn't, Tony, I know. /

He had been surprised by how quickly his mate had been able to forgive and forget the pain Ziva and the others had cause him when they had insinuated Tony allowed Gibbs to bite him because he was somehow coerced.

Gibbs had expected some tension between Tony and the others, but there hadn't been any. The younger man had been subdued and a bit more sarcastic for a few days and then everything had returned normal—until Rivkin had appeared and Ziva had started behaving strangely.

/Boss?/

/Yes?/

/We should arrive at Saleem's camp in two days. Is there any chance someone could come to help us? /

Gibbs bit his lower lip. /Tony-/

/Forget it, it shouldn't have asked. I mean, how could you ask Vance to send a SEAL team in the middle of the Somalian desert? 'Yes Director, DiNozzo and I had a talk yesterday. No Director, we can't use the GPS in his satellite phone to locate him because he hasn't got one. We used our minds… No, Leon, I didn't have too much Jack Daniels…'/

In another occasion Gibbs would have smiled listening to Tony imitate him, but not this time.

/I'll do my best to find some help, Tony. Promise. / He answered, knowing his mate could hear what he hadn't said, _but it will very difficult._

/Okay./

Silence fell on them for a while, before Tony broke it with a murmured, /I need to sleep now. Today has been grueling and tomorrow promises to be the same…I don't wanna leave you but I must…/ his voice was getting softer, lower, as if the distance between them was increasing.

/Go to sleep, Tony, / Gibbs whispered, as he summoned all the love he felt for the other man, hoping his mate might feel it.

/Love you too, / come the soft reply before silence fell again over their mental connection, this time for good.

Gibbs remained sitting where he was for several minutes, pondering what he could do in order to help Tony. Going to Vance without tangible proof would be a waste of time. Leon needed evidence, locations, coordinates to convince the SecNav to give his approval to a military operation on foreign soil, and Gibbs couldn't give it.

Then, suddenly, an idea crossed his mind, and his expression brightened. There was someone who he could contact. Someone who would understand how Gibbs had got his information. Someone who had contacts in every part of the world.

He stood up and ran to retrieve his cell phone from where he had left it, on a chair in the porch.

He dialled a number by memory and waited impatiently, pacing in the garden, until a distracted voice answered, _"Bill Hendricks."_

"Bill, it's me, Leroy," Gibbs said.

"_Leroy! What is it my friend? Are you all right?"_ Bill's voice was by now fully focused.

"I need help Bill- urgent help."

"_For what? Are you in danger?"_

"Not me—Tony."

"_Your Tony?"_ Bill had met Tony once, when they had all gone out for dinner.

"Yes. He is in Somalia, tracking a group of terrorists in the middle of the desert. His squad has been all but decimated, and he is there with only another person backing him. They'll reach the terrorists' camp in two days and Tony asked for help...Do you have any contact in the area? Someone that might help him?"

Bill was silent for a while then answered, _"The Ethiopian dean is an old friend of mine. He was born in America and we posed as master and slave before the Civil War. I'm sure he will help us if he can."_

"Good. Tony says the terrorist camp in located in the proximity of the Ethiopian border, near a town called Beledweyne. Do you have something to take notes handy?"

"_Sure."_

"Good, then write this…" Gibbs repeated to Bill all the information Tony had given him about Ulman Saleem and the road they were taking to reach his camp. It wasn't much, but it was all he had.

"_I got everything, Leroy. I'll make a couple of calls and then I'll let you know, my friend."_

"Thank you, Bill," he murmured, relieved.

"_Thank me when Tony is safe…But tell me, why are you asking my help? There are many American or European soldiers in the area."_

"I can't go through official channels, Bill. I didn't get a phone call—Tony and I talked with our minds."

"_A mental connection? Between a vampire and a human? But it's amazing. It's such a rare gift! You must tell me more about it-"_

"I will, Bill—just not now."

"_Yeah, of course, you're right. I'll call as soon as I've news, Leroy."_

The line went dead and Gibbs closed the cell phone. He sat down on his porch steps, preparing himself for a long wait.

He desperately wished to hear Tony's voice again, but he didn't want to interrupt his sleep. So he leant against a pillar of the porch holding his phone close and murmured, "The help is on its way, Tony. Just try and not get killed before it arrives."

TBC

So what do you think? Will help arrive in time? Let me know! Reviews make my day and make me update faster.


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks so much for the reviews! I'm happy you liked this development in Gibbs and Tony's connection!

XXXX

Gibbs spent the next several hours pacing inside his house, drinking coffee and holding his cell phone in his hand.

Bill had called him back around 2000, telling him he had contacted his Ethiopian counterpart and that the man had agreed to go in support of Tony and Ziva. The dean was a high ranking officer in the Ethiopian Army, and had promised to do everything he could to help a fellow vampire's mate.

"Among the other things, he said this Ulman Saleem is causing troubles across the border, so he has the perfect excuse to deploy his unit," Bill had added.

Once the call had ended, Gibbs had put down the phone as the waiting had started again.

He wasn't good at waiting. No, that wasn't true. As a sniper in the Marines, he had learned to be patient, and to calmly wait for his target. But he was a hands-on man, and when he studied a plan or launched a strategy he liked to be involved in the resulting action. He didn't like not knowing what was going on and not being able to do anything to help Tony.

His mate hadn't answered his mental calls since their one and only contact, and a part of him could hear Bill's voice say, "Sorry, Leroy, he is dead…"

_Sorry, Gunny, they are both dead…_

No! It couldn't, it wouldn't happen again!

Gibbs almost threw his coffee mug against the wall.

He couldn't lose his mate again, not after just finding him. Sure, he knew Tony would one day die—even if his vampire blood could lengthen the younger man's life, no human could live forever because their bodies weren't made to last indefinitely. But Gibbs wanted it to happen many years in the future…Tony would close his eyes forever while being held in his lover's arms, happy, old, satisfied, surrounded by his love. He wouldn't die in a forsaken place, alone, in pain and scared…no, he wouldn't.

/_You hear me DiNozzo?/_ Gibbs growled in his mind, _/You aren't allowed to get killed! So you better stay safe until help arrives! /_

XXXX

The waiting stretched well into Tuesday and Gibbs found himself again being grateful for the training he had received in the Corps, because it helped him to cope with the long wait and the prolonged stress.

Without it perhaps Gibbs would be a wreck by now, jumping every time his phone rang. As it was, he was able to push his worries in a corner of his mind and carry on as usual. He managed to break a suspect in three minutes flat, coordinate an arrest with the MP command in Quantico and have a video conference with a Marine base in Afghanistan.

When he received a call in the afternoon, he was so taken by discussing the results of Abby's tests on a sailor's blood, that the chirping of his cell phone annoyed him.

"Yeah, Gibbs," he almost snarled.

"_Geez, Boss, if I didn't know you're probably buried in work up to your eyeballs because you're without your very special senior agent, I'd be offended by your tone,"_ a familiar, beloved voice teased.

"Tony!" Gibbs exclaimed, unable to contain his relief, as Abby began bouncing.

"_The one and only."_

"Where are you?"

"_In Addis Ababa, waiting for a plane to Washington."_

Gibbs nodded to himself. Addis Ababa was the Ethiopian capital, which meant Tony had probably met the help he and Bill had sent.

"_I'll explain when I'm there,"_ Tony added and Gibbs thought there was a double meaning of the line. There would be an official explanation for Vance, Mossad and everyone who wanted to listen to it. And then there would be one for Gibbs' ears only.

"Is Ziva with you?" he asked, taking notice of what Abby was signing with her hands.

"_Yes, she's with me, and she's fine."_

"Is she coming back too?"

"_Yes...I'll tell you more later, Boss,"_ Tony cut the conversation short, but softened it by saying the honorific in that special way that transformed the word in his endearment for Gibbs.

"All right, DiNozzo. Till later."

He closed his phone and looked at Abby, unable to prevent a goofy grin from spreading on his lips.

"Well?" Abby prompted him, impatient.

"They're both coming home."

"YAY!" Abby bounced a couple of times before throwing her arms around Gibbs' neck. He hugged her back, and then gently disentangled from her embrace.

"I need to report this to Vance," he said.

She nodded and her eyes took a stormy look, "While you're at it, tell him not to dare send Tony away another time! We had enough of this!"

Gibbs didn't reply as he sustained her gaze for a moment before walking away.

He had every intention to make sure Tony would never leave his side again, but what he was about to do was something Abby could never know.

XXXX

Tony and Ziva's arrival in the bullpen was heralded by Abby's squeals of delight and "You're back!" as she ran as fast as she could with her platform boots to embrace them.

Gibbs watched the scene from the centre of the squad room with only a small grin on his lips, as appropriate for a team leader welcoming his agents back.

Deep inside, however, he was so happy his heart threatened to burst with his joy and irrationally jealous of Abby, who was allowed to embrace and kiss Tony in front of everyone while he would have to settle for a handshake.

He drank in the sight of his mate as the younger man talked with Abby and McGee. Tony looked good. A little thinner, perhaps, but good. There were a couple of scratches on his cheekbones and his lips were parched by his trip in the desert, but that was all.

As for Ziva, well, that was another matter. Physically, she seemed fine too, but her empty eyes told a different story.

Finally Tony managed to free himself from Abby octopus-like arms and walked to where Gibbs was standing.

"Boss," he said simply, although his very bright eyes were telling so much more.

"DiNozzo," he answered, offering his hand.

Tony took it and shook it firmly, as appropriate for an agent with his supervisor. However, just as he was loosening his grip, the younger man's eyes flashed. As he retracted his hand, he ran a single finger along Gibbs' palm, a gentle, intimate touch that made the vampire's breathe catch in his throat.

Controlling himself, Gibbs turned his attention to Ziva, giving her the hug he couldn't give to Tony. The way she tensed under his touch served only to drive home his first impression had been right. There was something off in her-

"Agent DiNozzo, Officer David, welcome back," Vance's voice, coming from the stairs, shook Gibbs out of his reverie.

"Thank you Director," Tony and Ziva replied, almost in unison.

"I'm very interested in knowing what you were doing in Addis Ababa. Please join me in Conference Room 1. You too, Gibbs."

Gibbs nodded, pleased to have been included in the meeting, but he would have gone even if Vance hadn't invited him too, because there was no way he could let Tony out of his sight just now.

They all climbed the stairs to the upper floor, Ziva in front, and when they reached the corridor, away from indiscreet eyes and cameras, Gibbs took Tony's hand in his own and squeezed it, holding it as they walked side by side. His mate didn't look at him, but the vampire saw him grin with a corner of his eye.

He let go of his mate's hand when they arrived to the conference room and they all took a seat around the table. Tony and Ziva exchanged a look and, at her nod, he began his report.

"As you know, Officer David and I stayed In Israel to complete Michael Rivkin's mission, which consisted in tracking down and killing a terrorist named Ulman Saleem. Rivkin had found some information about Saleem in Abil Tabal's laptop, the one that was toasted when Ziva's apartment exploded."

"Abby and McGee retrieved that data," commented Gibbs.

"And Director Vance passed it to Director David," Tony continued. "So, as soon as the Mossad expert had done studying them and found a trail that led to Saleem, a squad was sent to after him. By that time, my bones," Tony raised his left arm, "had healed...luckily for me."

Gibbs gritted his teeth as he understood what Tony had really meant. He had been sent on that very risky mission with no regard for his arm, which by what all everyone knew, was still broken. He didn't want to think how bad things could have been on that ship and in the desert if he hadn't found the time to heal Tony's arm before they had been separated.

"Our squad," Tony continued, "composed by four members, travelled to Somalia, where we tailed the courier that brought supplies to Saleem's camp deep into the country."

Gibbs noticed how his mate made no mention of the Damocles and of what had happened on it, and he hoped those events would never resurface to cause troubles.

"We were very close to Saleem's camp, when we realized we weren't the only one interested in the guy. There were other people, and we guessed they were militaries by the way they acted. Of course, as we noticed them, they noticed us, but since we were all very smart people, instead of shooting at each other, we got in contact. They were Ethiopians soldiers, sent to deal with Saleem because of the trouble he was stirring across the border. We were on the same page, so instead of arguing about who should get a go at Saleem first, we joined forces. We did what we had come to do and, afterward, instead of returning from where we had come, Ziva and I crossed the border to Ethiopia with the soldiers."

Gibbs nodded in approval. It was a good, plausible story and given the fact both Tony and Ziva and the Ethiopian soldiers were acting without authorization in a foreign country, he was ready to bet nobody would be interested in digging too deep.

Vance was silent for a moment then nodded sharply. "Good job, Agent DiNozzo. Now I suggest you to go home and rest. I expect you to be back at work starting on Monday."

Tony's eyes brightened, as he looked from Gibbs to Vance. "Does it mean I'm no longer on loan to Mossad?"

"Yes. The task has been accomplished and the deal I made with Eli completed. There won't be more missions like this one for you."

Gibbs smirked as he heard Vance repeat, almost word by word, the command he had implanted into his mind the previous day, when he had gone to alert Leon about Tony's call.

He still remembered the other man's stunned eyes when the vampire, after putting the security cameras out of order with a flick of his finger, had backed him against the closest wall and held him there as he had used his power of persuasion. Gibbs didn't like to abuse that power – that was why he never used it on the job – but he had no qualms in using it in order to guarantee Tony wouldn't be put in such a situation again.

Yeah, Gibbs was a protective bastard and nothing would stop him from doing what he thought right for his mate.

He returned to the present when he heard Vance talk to Ziva. She had been so silent he had almost forgotten she was in the room too.

"Officer David, what is your plan?"

Ziva looked at Vance and then at Gibbs. "I would like to return to work here at NCIS."

The director turned to look at Gibbs with an eyebrow arched interrogatively and the vampire nodded. Despite what had happened with Rivkin, he still trusted the Israeli and wanted her in his team...even if he was concerned about her behaviour.

Vance smiled slightly, "All right. David, Gibbs, please follow me, there are a few forms you need to sign."

Gibbs watched worried as Ziva fell in step with Leon as they all walked away from the conference room and asked lowly, "What happened to her?"

Tony sighed before answering, "I think her father's order to go on with the mission in spite the fact one member of her squad was dead, while another was seriously wounded showed her what bastard Eli David really his. He sent her – and me – to face Saleem alone, fully knowing it was all but a suicide mission."

Gibbs growled lowly in his throat at the realization of how close he had been to losing Tony. Eli David had better watch out from now on, because if he dared to pull another stunt like this against someone of his team, he would present the bill to the Mossad director and make him pay for all the pain he had —directly or indirectly - caused to his people, starting right from the moment Ari Haswari had shot to Gerald six years before.

I

I

I

To be completed in the next part

A/N: I know that some of you won't approve how quickly Gibbs "forgave" Ziva, but I like to stick to the canon as much as I can and in the canon Gibbs forgave her pretty quickly too. Also in this AU Vance never told Gibbs that bit about Ziva killing Ari on her father's orders.

OK, next chapter will be the grand finale... Will it be M rated or not? Let me know what you think about this chapter and you will get the answer to that question...as you know, reviews make me update faster!


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you all for the reviews! And for those wanting a M rated finale...here you go! *wink***

XXXX

Gibbs had just switched on the engine of his car to go home, when he heard a hesitant /Boss?/ echo in his mind.

/Yes, Tony? / he answered promptly. /Are you OK? You need something? I'm just leaving the Navy Yard./

/Oh. I didn't want to worry you. I was just trying to see if it still worked. We didn't talk after that time in the desert and I confess in the following days I sort of started to think I had imagined it. You know, too much sun on my head. It wasn't until Major Selassie – the Ethiopian guy in charge – told me that thing I realized it had been real. /

/What thing?/ Gibbs asked curious, driving toward Tony's apartment.

/Everything I said to Vance is true. We met the Ethiopians exactly like I said, but I guess they were tracking us, not Saleem. Major Selassie took me aside and told me to be very careful when we assaulted the compound, because vampires don't take well when other vampires give blood to their mates, so I was better not to get hurt. It made me realize that it was no coincidence Selassie was out there. You had sent him, which meant I hadn't imagined our conversation.../

/Happy to see you're convinced now, / Gibbs said with a hint of amusement. /After our talk, I contacted Bill and asked if he knew someone in the area that could go and help you. As it turned out, the local dean, Selassie, is a good friend of Bill, and he accepted to help us. The rest you know. /

/Very efficient, / Tony teased, /better than the Marines./

Gibbs growled. /Wait until this Marine is there and you'll see how good we are at certain things.../

He closed his connection with his mate and pushed his foot on the gas, shifting his weight on the seat to accommodate his growing erection.

He had held himself in check, suffocating his need to reconnect with Tony in a more intimate way for hours after the younger man had gone home. He had dealt with the paperwork needed to reinstate Ziva and their current investigation, but now that the work day was over, his control was rapidly vanishing.

Gibbs probably broke a few speed limits on his way to Tony's place and once arrived, he barely took the time to lock his car before climbing the stairs to the third floor by two.

He took out the key from his pocket and noticed his hand was shaking. Part of him was surprised by how affected he was. He hadn't been like this when Tony had returned after his four months as agent afloat. But this time it was different. It wasn't mere lust, the result of forty days of abstinence. This was mostly the need to reaffirm Tony was back, to reassure himself that after weeks of worries and after the extenuating waiting of the past few days, his mate was safe and back where he belonged.

Gibbs opened the door and found the apartment was completely dark but for the light coming from the burning gas fireplace in the living room, which was a bit ridiculous since it was July. But there was nothing ridiculous in the man lying naked on the carpet in front of the fireplace, his back propped up by pillows and cushions. The flames danced over his tanned skin, creating plays of shadows and light and bathing it in gold.

Gibbs stayed where he was, taken aback by the sight until Tony murmured, no purred, "I thought you wanted to show me what my Marine does so well..."

The words were more than enough to snap Gibbs from his daze. He crossed the room in a few strides, shedding his jacket and polo along the way. He stopped at the edge of the carpet and looked down at Tony as he raised a foot and then the other and removed his boots and socks.

Tony looked back at him, eyes intense as his hand moved lazily over his erect cock. Gibbs took off his t-shirt, unbuckled his belt, unfastened his trousers and let them fall around his ankles along with his boxers. Then he calmly stepped out of them and fell on his hand and knees, crawling over the younger man's body.

The lust he had felt during the trip up to a few minutes ago had receded. What he needed now was closeness first, passion later. Tony seemed to feel the same, because he let go of his cock and opened his arms, welcoming him.

Gibbs lowered himself atop of Tony's hard, warm body, and they embraced, both of them trying to pull the other as close as possible.

"Jethro..." Tony whispered into his ear. "Missed you so much..."

"Me too..." he answered, "but I made sure Vance won't send you away again."

"You did your Jedi-like trick on him?" Tony asked with a hint of amusement, as he ran his fingertips up and down Gibbs' spine.

"Yeah." He nuzzled along his mate's neck and collarbone.

"I'd have liked to see it. Love so much when you use your voice like that...makes you look so powerful...so hot. Makes me so hard..."

"You're hard now," Gibbs teased, rocking against his erection.

Tony groaned and arched. "Been hard since we talked in our minds..."

"Me too."

"Then what are you waiting for?" Tony arched again as his hands moved down to cup Gibbs' ass and gave it a squeeze. "I'm all ready, all loose and lubed up..."

At the feel of his lover squeezing his ass, Gibbs' newfound control fled from the window, as his passion skyrocketed. His heart began pounding in his chest, his blood heated, and his fangs descended.

They kissed, mouths meeting and teeth clashing as their embrace got so tight they would both sport bruises the next day. Tony nipped at his lower lip and ran his tongue along the pointed edges of the vampire's fangs, as Gibbs stayed still, not wishing to hurt him.

When Tony let him go, Gibbs pulled back and he used his hands up and down the younger man's body, his touch possessive and sure, rediscovering all the places that made his mate moan in pleasure.

He teased at the pert nipples, nibbled at his navel and then explored between Tony's legs, pumping briefly at the leaking cock as he fingered his opening, finding him as ready as he had been told.

Gibbs looked around and saw the opened tube of lube on the coffee table. It took him only a few seconds to be ready too, and then he rolled into position, his hips cradled by Tony's spread legs.

Tony arched against him, undulating his hips, rubbing against him, clearly wanting to urge Gibbs to take him.

The vampire groaned deep in his chest. If he couldn't control Tony's movements, he wouldn't last long enough to take him. Rising onto his knees, avoiding his mate's hands as he tried to grab him and drag him back on top of him, Gibbs managed to manoeuvre the younger man's body till his buttocks rested on his thighs, then raised Tony's spread legs against his chest and held his ankles firmly.

He paused for a moment to look at his mate lying helpless, panting, and unable to escape his hold. His nipples were hard as pebbles and he could see the younger man's chest hurriedly rise and fall as his hands convulsively clenched and unclenched on the carpet as they stared at each other.

Gibbs had Tony where he wanted him: in his power, open for him, unable to escape, unable to touch him, unable to get what he wanted if he refused to give it to him.

His cock rested between the younger mans spread thighs and Gibbs teased him, rubbing its swollen tip against his mate's opening. Tony groaned and muttered, "Bastard..."

Gibbs smirked at the curse, "Yeah I know, not the first one to call me that..." Then, he flexed his hips and pushed himself into Tony.

They cried in unison and Gibbs clenched his teeth, struggling to prevent himself from coming... It felt so damn good to be buried inside Tony, to feel his mate's warmth body tighten and ripple around him, welcoming him, loving him... After a long moment, he dug his fingers into Tony's calves and started his rhythmic pumping, caressing the younger man's insides with his swollen cock, making sure to hit his prostate with each stroke, increasing his speed, slowing it, rotating his hips, groaning and panting.

It didn't take long for Gibbs to feel the telltale signs of his approaching orgasm, so he let Tony's legs fall, and dropped down, supporting his weight with one elbow as he used his other hand to jerk his mate's cock in time with his uneven thrusts.

"Jethro!" Tony cried out sharply as his come splattered on Gibbs' stomach and hand. His body tightened around the older man's cock, tugging at him with powerful spasms, spurring him into a fury of lust, need and desperation.

Sweat ran down his body and dripped on Tony's heaving chest and Gibbs redoubled his thrusts, feeling his own body tighten, feeling his thighs shuddering uncontrollably. He surged forward a final time and bit down on Tony's neck just as he came in a white-hot rush that was so intense that it was pleasure and it was pain and he felt so dizzy that he couldn't distinguish one from the other.

Exhausted, Gibbs collapsed on top of his mate, and Tony's shaking arms rose to embrace him, his hands petting and caressing and soothing as they recovered their strength. They didn't talk, because there was no need for words in that moment, they just needed the closeness and the intimacy.

They stayed like that for a long time, the heat coming from the fireplace drying the sweat on their bodies. That reminded Gibbs of something that had crossed his mind when he had stepped into the apartment.

"Tony?"

"Uhm?" came the sated reply.

"Why this setting? The fireplace?" he asked, rising on his elbows to look down at his mate.

Tony looked sheepish as he answered, "When we talked before, you know, with our minds, it reminded me of the first time we did it. That night I was in the desert, sitting near a fire and thinking you would have enjoyed how quiet was out there. The silence, the fire, and the warm sand beneath your back...So well, I thought to recreate it..."

Gibbs smiled, caressing Tony's cheekbones with his thumbs. "It worked. This is very nice—but there are no stars here. But some weekend we'll go somewhere we can sleep outdoor, under the stars."

"Sleep and make love..."

"Yeah, that too..."

"That would be cool. Like that time in Arizona, but without having a sheriff as chaperone. But please, choose a place reachable by car. Horses and I don't get along..." Tony gave an exaggerated shudder.

Gibbs laughed, remembering how gingerly Tony had walked for a couple of days after their return, which, of course, had made Ziva and McGee tease him non-stop.

Tony glared up at him and Gibbs lowered his head to take his mouth in a gentle kiss.

/I promise. No horses, / he said with his mind. / just you, me and the sky. /

/And our love/, came the reply.

/Yes. Always./

/Always./

THE END

I

I

I

OK, this story is ended, but do not despair, there is at least one more installment in this saga. It's titled "Vengeful Connection" and will be up sometime in the next weeks/months.

I'm also toying with an idea dealing with the whole Bell/Hart/Mexico arc, but I'm not sure where it will lead me...or better, I know where it is leading me, it's just I'm not sure how you readers would take it...because you see, I happen to like M. Allison Hart a lot and I think she would be a good match for Gibbs now that they have basically admitted to have been wrong about each other.

So the word ringing in my mind just now is poligamy (well, sort of), a topic I dealt with in one of my Star Wars stories. Back then my readers liked that twist, but perhaps it was easier to accept it in a story set in a "galaxy far, far away" than it would be in a tale set in our society. I don't know.

Whatever the case, I've always said I write the stories I would like to read, so if my muse decides she really wants to take this unconventional route, well, I'll follow her.

Thank you so much for all support ad please let me know what you think, about the hot action in this chapter and my thoughts above.


End file.
